


He deserves it.

by Brutal_Harrier



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiss ryuji day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutal_Harrier/pseuds/Brutal_Harrier
Summary: To be fair Akira just really loves his boyfriend.





	He deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't live with myself if I missed kiss Ryuji day so even though this is late I had to post it. (also tumblr if you could not conk out while i'm trying to post fic at midnight that'd be great.)

Ryuji hadn’t really been sure what to expect when Akira invited him over because it was a ‘special day’, but this was a special kind of ridiculous. “Dude, what the hell is this?”

 

Akira who had had his arms spread to show off the grand display of cheap party ornaments and obviously handmade banner, put his hands on his hips indignantly. “Uhm, obviously it’s for you.”

 

Ryuji arched his eyebrow at his boyfriends pouting. “Yeah duh, but… _ Kiss Ryuji day _ ”

 

“Ryuji Sakamoto,” Akira stuck out his hands expectantly and didn’t continue until Ryuji begrudgingly placed his hands in Akira’s grasp, “I love you, with all of my heart.”

 

Ryuji finally let a fond smile slip onto his face. “I love you too Akira.”

 

Then Akira kissed his hand, his forehead, his nose, and both cheeks.

 

Ryuji only laughed a little before connecting their lips with a smile.


End file.
